Channel impairments may lead to artifacts on the channel response of a differential signal, especially the channel insertion loss that acts as a transfer function for how the channel behaves to a signal passing through it with respect to frequency. As speeds increase, small impairments in the channel may cause sensitivity in the response and loss margin impact on the link may go up rapidly, therefore impacting link performance.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.